Adopted
by dollface.24xo
Summary: Nikoline Mikaelson is the daughter of Klaus and Caroline, she was adopted by Charlie and Renee Swan at age of four when she was given up for safety reasons, she's Bella's protector and will do anything to keep her safe along the way she becomes someones imprint how will they handle her being a hybrid? Takes place Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn 1&2
1. Twilight-Welcome To Forks

**Nikoline PVO**

Nothing but deep, dark green forests for miles, driving down the eerily dramatic lake crescent, Over it all hangs of mist from the ever-present cloudy grey sky, Everything is wet and green drenched in the shade, I watch my foster sister sitting in front sit of our father's police cruiser, She sits as still as possible, but since I have such amazing hearing I can hear her quickened breath finally after a two hour drive, Charlie my foster father speaks

"You're hair's longer Bells" He grunts, Bella looks down her hair holding it for inspection before nodding

"I cut it since last time I saw you" She whispered, He just grunts and nods

"How's you're mom?"

"Good" More silence, soon we pass "The City of Forks, Welcomes you sign"

"How have you been Nik?" Charlie finally asks me I grin as I turn to him

"I've been good, thank you for asking" He nodded as we pasted threw town, every storefront has a wood carving, The Timber Museum's sign is two loggers sawing a stump, The police station who're Charlie's the sheriff is small wooden building across from City Hall…The Cruiser finally pulls up to the old two-story house, A woodshed full of firewood, There's a small boat in the garage, fishing gear, an old buoy, Bella is first to climb out and whispers one word 'Home' I nudge her telling her I can hear her she blushes always a blusher, I grab all my bags in my two hands without Charlie's help he just thinks I'm strong from going to the gym and yoga if only he knew

We follow him threw the two story white little home, as he leads us up the stairs, As I pass I look around the house isn't stylish, the only new thing here is a flat screen TV, but it's comfortable live in, there's lots of memorabilia, photo's of Charlie and his friend Billy Black and Harry Clearwater, homemade cards from Bella and me, There's pictures of Bella from a newborn baby mine start at age of 3 when I was adopted

"Bella I put grandpa's old desk in your room, and cleared some shelves in the bathroom" Both Bella and I grimacing at the bathroom knowing how they hated to share small spaces

"That's right, one bathroom" Bella muttered

"I'll just put these up in your room"Charlie whispers but Bella reaches at same time causing them to have an awkward moment in which Charlie wins and carries the bag

"Nik you're room, well you remember right" I just nod "I got you that mini fridge you asked for"

"Thanks Charlie" As I cast look to Bella, and head to the bedroom closing the door, It's the same as was when I first was adopted with light blue walls, a desk in the corner of the room, a new queen size bed with dark forest green duvet cover, a bedside lamp there's empty shelves, I remember my birth parents my mother was full of light my dad always said, he was very passionate and had a temper which I developed, They had to give me away for safety reasons always promised they'd come back here I am eighteen and still nothing, I am not normal I was born to a vampire for a mother and hybrid for a father, which is what I am a vampire and werewolf, a hybrid. My true name is Nikoline Kolfin Mikaelson, I begged Renee and Charlie allow me to keep my name and they agreed knowing it was probably hard on me growing up four years my life with my real parents then them giving me away so suddenly, I never called them mom or dad I never had the heart too. Bella knows my secret I had to tell her when she caught me drinking from a blood bag I had stolen from the hospital and since I was never fully able to compel her there was no getting around it, So I told her everything and she promised never share my secret she's been my best friend/sister since, you could tell I was adopted Bella was short with chestnut brown hair with chocolate brown eyes she was shy, and liked hiding from others and never had courage to stand up for herself and speak out. I was blonde with curls which I got from both parents but I preferred straightening it I have ocean electric blue eyes like my dad's, my mother's nose, lips and her light that shinned around me my father always told me this but I did also have a dark side, I was tall at about 5'7 so 3 inches to Bella's 5'4 height with curves in all the right places and flat toned body I was sarcastic and outgoing, I also was there for Bella in time of need being the oldest and all it was my job to protect her and would until a white oak was stabbed into my heart

"Who is that" I heard Bella whisper from her bedroom, I moved to the window looking out seeing a teenage boy with long hair and a older man in wheelchair, I vamp speed behind Bella as she jumped giving me a look which I returned with innocent one

"Jacob and Billy Black" I replied, she nodded seeing Charlie wave us down from the windows, She nods grabbing my hand dragging me down the stair's only cause I'm letting her as we walk out together threw the front door all three men turn to look at us, I can see an odd look in Billy's face as he looks me over and a growing red blush on Jacob's as he stares at Bella like she's only person around

"Bella, Nik you remember Billy Black?" Charlie questioned we both nodded

"Yeah, wow you're looking good" Bella replies with a smile as I laughed in agreement

"Well, I'm still dancing I'm glad you're finally here" Billy smiles turning quick look at Charlie as he finishes his sentence "Charlie here hasn't shut up about it since you girls told him you were coming" He finishes with a laugh getting a eye roll from Charlie in return

"All right, keep exaggerating, I'll roll you into the mud" We all share a laugh as Billy turns the wheelchair to Charlie's ankles giving it a slight push in the knees

"After I ram you in the ankles" Now two grown men are play fighting in the middle of the road and Jacob turns his attention to us mostly Bella

"Hi, I'm Jacob" He smiles nervously I can hear his heart beating a mile a minute

"Hey" I reply since Bella seems to be in her own little world

"We used to make mud pies when we were little" I laugh at the comment if I recall Bella and I made mud pies well Jacob would eat them and end up covered in mud and get in trouble from his mother

"Right, no I remember" I can see the laughter in her eyes she remembers as well as I do the true nature of that story "Are they always like this?" As she points to our two fathers who have now finished horsing around

"It's getting worse with old age" I smirk at the comment old age my ass my family are ten times older then those two grown men, Charlie finally joins us banging on the old rusted truck behind us making Bella jump to turn to his attention

"So, what do you think?"

"Of what?" I roll my eyes at her cluelessness

"You're homecoming present" Bella blinks and looks in awe as if she finally just noticed the rusted red truck in our driveway

"This?" She questions in amazement but you can hear in Charlie's heart that he's happy at her reaction towards his thoughtful gift

"Just bought it off Billy here, now you two girls will have to share" I nod in agreement

"I totally rebuilt the engine for you" Jacob boosts, puffing his chest out like a superhero he is I lowly chuckle at his adorableness

"Come on, Oh my gosh! This is perfect, Are you joking me?" The happiness in her voice is true as is her heart all the boys smile happily at her reaction as Charlie looks at me with a look of hopefulness that I enjoy it just as much

"Thank you, I love it can't wait to drive it threw the mud" He rolls his eyes but you can tell he's happy I smile at Billy thankfully and listen rest of Bella and Jacob's conversation as she's upset he won't be attending school with us wanting to know someone other then me since this will be my last year


	2. Twilight-First Day

**Bella PVO**

First day at a new school in the middle of the semester in March not what I hoped for, Nik allowed me to drive today knowing how I was more in the love with the truck Charlie bought us and always put my happiness aside for her's, I loved Nik she was my sister threw and threw even if not in blood and even if she was a supernatural creature I trusted her with my life she never gave me any reason not too

Pulling into the parking lot of 'Forks High School' seeing the mostly brand new cars Volvo's, convertible's, fancy big jeeps, and mostly sport cars I started to feel little embarrassed by my old truck, I pulled to a stop going to grab my bag when I felt a hand on mine

"It's gonna be okay, ignore the comments who cares what they think" Nik's comforting low british accent made me feel ten times better as she gave me one her famous smirks she told me she knew she got from her birth father, she remembered everything about her birth parents her brain was able to remember anything better then a normal humans I envied her sometimes but nodded

"Okay" I whispered out getting out the truck her following suit as everyone stares at us and some laughed, I walked pasted a group of kids hearing a sarcastic remark from one

"Nice ride" His group behind him was laughing I just nodded

"Thanks" I muttered when a arm wrapped around my shoulder and I was met with Nik's dark eyes and glare towards the boy who shrunk back under it as did the rest she didn't as anything but her eyes we're warning as he lead me towards the office for class schedules and textbooks, as I was looking threw papers the office gave me a asian kid around my age stopped in front of us

"You're Isabella Swan and Nikoline Mikaelson, the new girls?" Before we could answer he spoke again "Hi I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place, anything you need tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on?" He had this huge smile that I thought would get stuck on his face I gulped before Nik spoke

"We're really kind of the more suffer in silence type" He laughed smiling

"Good headline for your feature, I'm on the paper and you two are news baby, front page"

"No, we're not please…You please don't have any sort of" I started to stutter out when he waved a hand in front of me I could tell he was pissing my sister off if he kept it up she might make him her midnight snack

"Chillax, No feature…Cool?" I smiled in relief before nodding great fully

"Thanks" I whispered out before we entered in the school, I headed for my class room turning to face Nik who smirked

"See you at lunch if anyone gives you hard time just call I'll come running" I smiled gratefully and grabbed her in a hug she always tenses at physical touch at times but never with me I noticed which always made me feel special

"Promise" I replied before heading into English 101, as the long hour in half went on soon after I went to gym and was forced into playing volleyball even though I tired to worn the coach that I had horrible balance and couldn't play save my life I still was forced to play, standing there with bored look watching the ball being passed back and forth until it came straight for me panicking I blinked turning my head as I got quick hit and it went in the direction of the boys playing basketball hitting a blonde in the head

"Woah" His voice shouted in surprise I cursed under my breath running over to grab the ball as he turned and blinked in surprise of me

"I'm sorry, I told them not to let me play" He kept staring at me in awe which was confusing I wasn't anything special I was no Nik she was beautiful that wasn't me

"No way, No, no, no that's…that's…don't" He stuttered his words before speaking more normally "You're Isabella right? Or Nikoline?" He asked in surprise and confusion with a hint blush

"Bella just Bella, Nik is my sister" I clarified, He held out a hand introducing himself in return

"Yeah, Hey I'm Mike Newton" I placed my own hand in his returning his handshake

"Nice to meet you"

"Yeah, yeah" Soon a very hyper preppy girl with strawberry blonde hair and big smile joined us I believe she was staking claim on Mike

"She's got a great spike, huh?" She laughed nervously I just rolled my eyes as she sized me up in her own way

"Yeah" Mike muttered running hand threw his short blonde locks

"I'm Jessica, by the way…hey you're from Arizona, right" I sighed nodding at her way trying to make nice talk

"Yeah"

"Aren't people from Arizona supposed to be, like, really tan?" I blinked at her question

"Yeah, Maybe that's why they kicked me out" I tired to end it with a joke and Mike seemed to like it or was faking it as Jessica followed his lead laughing oddly and forced, wanting to get away from the two crazies I waved both hands before backing up rejoining the game

Lunch time finally I'd be rejoined with Nik, Mike followed me around everywhere holding doors open for me, holding my lunch tray then leading me to a table in middle the lunch room few people we're sitting at one was Eric from this morning and Jessica, he held my chair out as I sat down nervously muttering a quiet 'thank you' which he smiled brightly

"It's my pleasure, Madame" I shook my head sitting down looking around all the eyes that looked back at me

"Hey, Mikey you met my home girl Bella?" Eric was the first to speak I just looked down at my food as they spoke of me like I was a new toy, Mike blinked in surprise at Eric's words

"Your home girl?" Eric smiled nodding before answering brightly

"Yeah" Before the boy Tyler from this morning who made the comment on my truck came over kissing my cheek

"My girl" And pulled Mike's chair out from under him and they chased each other most laughed but I just rubbed my cheek little grossed out as Tyler's spit on my skin and caught sight of the jealously on Jessica's face

"Oh my god, It's like the first grade all over again, you're the shiny new toy" Before I could comment a girl with dark skin and glasses with a camera sat next to Jessica and the camera flash went off in my face making me blink

"Smile" Blinking to get rid the brightness I put on a smile

"Okay" I laughed

"Sorry I needed a candid for the feature, you're sister refused" She laughed nervously Nik probably compelled or threatened her to go away knowing how my sister can be

"The feature's dead, Angela don't bring it up again" Eric tone surprised me at the hardness in it before he got up to walk away telling me he had my back what was with him calling me 'baby'

"Guess we'll just run another editorial on teen drinking" Angela mumbled to herself I felt bad and was about to speak when a voice behind me did making me jump

"You know, you can aways go for eating disorders, speedo padding on the swim team because there not fooling anyone" Nik smirked as she sat down next to me with only a bottle of water and a apple she lazily threw in the air catching it each time and handing me a some veggies which I was grateful for since they didn't have any when I grabbed my lunch and started munching on the celery right away, Angela smiled in awe

"Actually that's good one thank you" She smiled at Nik getting a nod in return, Jessica just laughed agreeing before stopping at the glare on my sister's face she could tell Jessica was faking and didn't like it

"We're taking Olympic-size" Angela whispered to Jessica

"There's no way, He's so skinny It doesn't make sense"

"Totally" I turned my attention to group of kids outside walking towards the cafeteria they we're in other words beautiful and something about them drew me in

"Who are they?" The conversation stopped as Angela and Jessica turned what I was talking about

"The Cullen's" Angela answered simply but Jessica had look of dreaminess and awe at the thought of handing out gossip, Nik wasn't even paying attention

"They're Dr and Mrs Cullen's foster kids, They moved down here from Alaska, like a few years ago"

"They kind of keep to themselves" Angela inputed getting nod from Jessica

"Yeah, cause they're all together, like together, together the blonde girl, that's Rosalie and the big dark haired guy Emmett, they're like a thing I'm not even sure that's legal" Looking at them Emmett was big but he had a look like he could be a huge teddy bear if needed and Rosalie looked scary but I've seen scarier, and was beautiful but Nik would win in a contest against her as most men we're staring lustfully at my sister which I could see was pissing Rosalie off she must feed on attention of others

"Jess, they're not actually related" Angela muttered shaking her head at her friends dumb response

"Yeah, but they live together it's weird" Jessica then saw more of the Cullen's coming in and returned to her gossiping "And okay, the little dark-haired girl is Alice she's really weird and she's with Jasper, the blonde one who looks like he's in pain" Alice was this short pixie size girl who was dancing around as Jasper who was very handsome but did look like he was in pain, stood stiff as a board following behind, Nik started sniffing looking confused and then angry I was about to ask her what was wrong when Jessica continued

"Dr Cullen's like this foster dad/matchmaker" Rolling her eyes

"Maybe he'll adopt me" Angela said dream like fluttering her eyelashes making my sister even chuckle then I saw something that made my heart jump and stomach fill with butterflies

"Who's he?" I questioned

"That's Edward Cullen, He's totally gorgeous, obviously but apparently nobody here's good enough for him" I saw in corner my eye Edward give small smile at something, he was beautiful perfect bronze like hair and skinny but tall, he made me feel things I never felt towards anyone before and I wanted to know him badly

"Like I care, you know" Jessica snorted "So yeah, seriously like don't waste you're time"

"Why how many times has he rejected you Jessica?" Nik asked in a chuckle sizing Jessica up I was too busy staring at the Cullen's to see Jessica's face but it went silent from there all I remember was whispering out that I wasn't planning to bother with Edward but I was I wanted to know him I didn't even notice the glare Nik had on her face towards the Cullen table


	3. Twilight-I Didn't Do It

**Nikoline PVO**

Cold ones fucking hell of all the places I had to find them here, was all I could think when I smelt them come into the lunch room, I wanted to rip them to pieces and burn them while dancing around singing, I was stronger then there kind times x1000, plus my werewolf venom could kill them just like an average vampire of my kind

It wasn't that I had problem with them it was my family we we're like royalty to my kind, but there kind was ruled by three men in Italy the Volturi and there followers they collected vampires with gifts mostly, I never met them personally only remember the stories my Uncle Elijah would tell me at bedtime

I didn't trust them there thirst was more powerful and unpredictable then my own and I know how wonderful Bella smelled, And the way that Edward was looking at her I could tell her blood sang to him and he wanted it and I would not let that happen

I knew they would not be able to tell I was a hybrid my heart still beat even amount of times I been stalked or shot, I had no real smell to pin point me to being a vampire or werewolf my secret would remain until necessary to explosive it

After school was over I spent the hole day avoiding the horny blood hounded teenage boys who couldn't keep there eyes off my ass I was very close to making one of them my snack but held myself back not wanting more attention then I was already getting, when I met up with Bella at the truck she seemed upset and distracted I tired asking her but she would brush me off then randomly asked me if she smelled bad getting an raised eyebrow in return I told her truthfully she smelled wonderful why would she ask such questions then I pin pointed it: **Edward**

He was in her last class of the day and must of been trying hold himself back from attacking her making her think he was trying to tell her she smelled badly, I was at least happy he didn't make my sister into his late lunch but if he kept up he'd be dying from a very bad werewolf bite

When arriving home Charlie wanted to go to the diner down the street for dinner but since I had not fed in almost week I was starving and at my last control and sadly had to say I was not feeling good and snuck into the hospital stealing 20 backs of blood of all types and even feeding off one of the nurses

I got home in time to hop on the bed with Bella hearing her talk to Renee who was asking about our day and if we met any cute guys yet, I rolled my eyes mouthing the words 'hell no' getting a smile in return before she hung up

"Do you feel better now?" She asked smiling I sighed shaking my head for yes laying down next to her as she closed her school books

"Very, let's hope Charlie doesn't try and look inside the mini fridge I can't compel him" She looked me confused then had look of realization

"You put vervain in his coffee didn't you?" She asked I nodded

"And wolfsbane for safety as did I with you" She sighed leaning her head on my shoulder as I started running my fingers threw her hair like I've always done it's what my mom always did for me and I loved it

"You don't have to do that, I know you wouldn't hurt me Nik" She whispered then started to yawn leaning more into my body heat I smirked shaking my head with a little laugh

"It just for safety" I whispered back before hearing her heartbeat slow down and she was asleep which I soon joined her

**Bella PVO**

The next day I planned to confront Edward demanded to know what his problem was, but he never showed his foster siblings did but never him I felt like a fool leaning against my truck with my iPod and book watching them like a stalker at least I had Nik who laid her body across the hood with her own iPod drowning out the whispers and talks around us

I'd catch Jasper and Alice looking at me strangely as I stared and quickly look away, as days went by he was still a no show, I was so confused what did I do make him just disappear, why did I felt like piece of myself was broken without him near

Two weeks and he was still gone I started drowning out the world around me, Nik grew confused and asked if I was okay each day I hated lying but what could I say that I thought I was in love with someone I hardly knew she'd think I was crazy

Heading out for another day of school I walked down the path way as Charlie pulled into the driveway in our shared truck in his uniform as I slipped and fell on the ice but not hard since Nik was able to catch me mid drop she would've of used her speed if not for Charlie being near as they helped me up I knew my face grew bright red in embarrassment

"You alright Bells?" Charlie asked gruffly sterling me to the truck I shook my head hearing Nik's chuckle as she got into the drivers seat

"Yeah, Ice doesn't really help the uncoordinated" I replied moaning a little from pain in my butt

"Yeah, that's why I had some new tires put on the truck, old ones were getting pretty bald" He informed us patting down the new tires getting smiles from us in return he cared for a safety "Well, probably be late for dinner I gotta head down to Mason County, security guard at the Grisham Mill got killed by some kind of animal" I turned look at Nik she had look of confusion and shook her head basically saying 'I didn't do it' I nodded turning to Charlie asking hesitantly

"An animal?" He turned looking at me sighing shaking his head with look of worry in his eyes

"You girls are not in Phoenix anymore, Bells anyway I figure I'd lend a hand" I sighed nodding

"Be careful Charlie" Nik called out grinning waving goodbye as he got into his car and pulled out the driveway yelling out threw his window before driving away

"Always am"

"Thanks for the tires" We shouted in union as he drove out at of sight, I headed into the passenger side slowly before even shutting the door Nik pulled out spinning the tires to test them making me jump, 10 minutes into the drive I shot glare at her as she watched from the corner her eyes not taking full attention off the road

"I didn't do it, I haven't changed in months Bells and last human I fed on I left alive you know that I've never lied to you" She pleaded in a whisper I nodded it was true she's never lied to me why start now I just grabbed her hand telling her silently I believed her getting a grateful nod in return as we separated ways heading in the school


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and adding my story to you're favourites**

**I love that you all like my story so far and there's lots more chapters to come**

**Now I wanted to clear some things up**

**This story will follow some of the events and action for the movie**

**But it will have added on things happening and be changed somewhat**

**I also wanted to add this will change from being a Bella and Edward story **

**most likely I have many ideas **

**Now my lovely fans I want you input of who she should end up with cause I **

**do still want her to end up having a hybrid child so I can bring in**

**the Volutri at the ending **

**Jasper?**

**Edward?**

**Emmett?**

**Riley?**

**Or my niece gave me the idea of making Mike Newton into a vampire lol?**

**Send me you're reviews I love to hear them but in end I do have a great idea of who**

**I believe Bella should be with from the beginning who suited her personality better**

**Cause Jacob and Edward honestly we're not that perfect and great**

**Thanks for all the love **

**dollface. xo24**


	5. Twilight-Stay Away

**Nikoline PVO**

This was not a sight I liked seeing my little sister walking down the hallway chatting with Edward Cullen, I sent I glare his way and I could see his body tense I scared him good, I was pretty good at looking frightening it was Mikaelson trade, I listened closely to the end of their conversation pretending to be reading a book

"_Hey did you get contacts?" _I heard Bella ask confused I cursed silently she had close eye for noticing things

"_No" _Edward replied harsly

"_You're eyes were black the last time I saw you, and now they're like golden brown" _Bella's determined voice replied

"_Yeah, I know, it's the it's the fluorescents" _I could hear the panic in Edwards voice as he turned on his heal and head down and ran the opposite hallway, I sighed hearing Bella's heartbeat lower in disappointment I walked towards her grabbing her shoulder gently as she turned she blinked the glossiness from her eyes and I lead her out the school telling her to put on her jacket as I too put on my leather coat and walked towards the truck I saw her turning to catch glimpse of the Cullen's over her shoulder as she walked and Edward would stare right back

"Stop staring Bells" She sighed nodding digging threw her bag turning up the volume to her iPod I rolled my eyes hearing my name being called I looked over Angela as she waved I waved back before hearing sounds of screeching tires and looked over my shoulder seeing Tyler's van head straight for Bella

"BELLA" I yelled but then I saw Edward blur past and stop the van with his body protecting my sister I blink in surprise the fact he saved her, I unfroze and started running over human like as the two stared at each other before he jumped over the bed of truck and heading to the woods I ran over grabbing Bella in my arms as everyone crowed around us before an ambulance showed up and I followed behind it in the truck

We sat in the hospital for only hour before Charlie busted in worry over his face before spotting us, Tyler kept apologizing I rolled my eyes finally muttering I was gonna eat him if he didn't shut up

"Bella are you okay?" Charlie asked panic like

"I'm fine dad it's okay"

"I'm sorry Bella, I tired to stop" Tyler said for the 20th time in past hour I groaned closing my eyes tightly pinching the bridge of my nose in annoyance he's lucky his blood smelled disgusting or I would make him my snack

"I know it's okay" Bella always the forgiving nobel person

"Hell no it's not" I replied at the same time Charlie spoke

"No, It sure as hell is not okay" We both looked at each other grinning for thinking alike

"Dad, Nik it wasn't his fault I'm fine" We both rolled our eyes fact she wasn't taking this seriously

"You could've been killed, You understand that?" Charlie asked like she was stupid which she was being

"Yes, But I wasn't so"

"You can kiss your license goodbye" I smirked to Tyler as Charlie smacked my shoulder lightly

"I'm the cop Nik I'll handle this, you can kiss your license goodbye" I just chuckled at him repeating my own statement but not missing the smirk on his face as well the fact we thought alike once again, before the emergency door opened in walked a blonde slicked back haired man around late 20's early 30's pale skin and golden eyes and smelled of vampire this must be the coven leader

"I heard the Chiefs daughters we're here" He called out walking over shaking Charlie's outstretched hand

"Dr Cullen" Charlie nodded polity

"Charlie, I got this one Jackie" Dr Cullen said telling the old asian nurse to go and taking over Bella's chart "Isabella"

"Bella" She and I corrected together getting a smile making me roll my eyes at his friendliness

"Bella" He corrected himself before reading of her chart "Well, Bella looks like you took quiet a spill, How do you feel?" He questioned before pulling out that stupid little flashlight ready to shine in each eye

"Good"

"Look here, You might experience some post-traumatic stress or disorientation, but your vitals look good no signs of any head trauma, I think you'll be just fine" He finished with a smile I snorted I could of told her that I'm not even a bloodily doctor

"Im so sorry, Bella I'm really…"Tyler went on to repeat again! But Charlie must been as annoyed as I was and shut the separating curtain behind the two beds rolling his eyes I chuckled giving him a good pat on the back

"You know it would be hole lot worse if Edward wasn't there knocked me out the way" I panicked shit why did she have to say that fuck

"Edward, you're boy?" Charlie questioned looking at Charlie who looked like he was going even paler then he was now

"Yeah, it was amazing I mean he got to me so fast he was nowhere near me" I wanted to smacked her stupid head and yell shut up now I was gonna have to do damage control

"Sounds like you were very lucky, Charlie" Dr Cullen nodded before leaving I turned look at Bella with a look that said 'you're in trouble' as she shrunk back I told Charlie I was gonna go use the bathroom before heading out following the sounds of Edward, Dr Cullen and I believe Rosalie's voices to the hallways I ran straight behind them silently without them hearing a word before making my move I grabbed Edward from behind throwing him into the wall hand on his throat tightening as he made gruffly moans of pain and gasps for breath he didn't need while little pieces of skin crackled around my tight knuckles from his neck I growled flashing my yellow eyes with black veins underneath and sharp fangs seeing his panicked and scared face as well as the other two who we're smart enough to stay back

"Stay the fuck away from my sister, I will kill you don't fuck with me" I roared loudly hearing the walls shake thankfully I compelled this side the hospital to not follow the source of any the noises they might hear, Tightening my grip once more ready to rip his head off seeing more tiny pieces of marbled skin fall and silent begs from the two members behind me I finally released him throwing him into the other two I now stood over all three who crowed back on the ground staring up at me in amazement and fright

"I'm not someone you wanna fuck with, don't mess with me!" I growled before speeding away before they could blink

**See much different then the movie….How will Bella react to knowing Nik told Edward to stay away or the fact she knows what they are and hasn't said anything?**


	6. Twilight-Punishing

**Nikoline PVO**

It's been two weeks since the car accident that landed Bella in the hospital and Edward exposing himself clearly, and two weeks since I threatened that little pansy ever since he's kept his distance from Bella and always gave me wearily looks along with Rosalie well the rest looked at me curiously listening there conversations they had no idea what happened at the hospital and wondered why i'd send 'evil smirks' to Edward when ever I caught him looking at me, which he stiffen and put his head down

Bella had been upset with Edward ignoring her and switching lab partner's with the help of my compelling Mr Tanner switched Eric to Bella and Mike was now Edward's partner when it happened he looked at me in surprise since I was watching when Tanner informed them, Bella hadn't figured out that I said anything to the Cullen's and I wanted to keep it that way I was just trying to protect her from this world instead of bringing her further into it

But knowing my sister she'd figure it out soon and if worse came to worse I'd stop giving her vervain and compel her if it was interest of her safety, I was currently laying down in my bedroom listening to music well I did my homework when Bella burst it banging her head when the door recoiled on her, I had to stiff my laugh at her moan of pain shaking my head at her clumsiness when she recovered she jumped on my bed smiling like a kid on christmas who just got the bike they asked for

"You're never going to believe this…."She smiled huge I raised an eyebrow nodding for her to go on but she frowned at my non-excitement so I sighed smiling huge as well

"Okay tell me I'm dying to know now" She laughed then blushed bright red which made my curiosity grow more

"Jasper Hale spoke to me today he was so sweet and charming" My eyes grew wide another fucking brother is now going after her wait a minute wasn't he with the pixie looking one

"But isn't he with umm what's her face?" Bella sighed shaking her head

"Apparently they broke up months ago there just great friends and kept up appearances not wanting the school get in there business start gossiping" She was so happy her heart was pounding so loud I cursed the Cullen's silently I had to put on fake smile and act my ass off

"That's amazing Bells I'm happy for you" She just hugged me tight thanking me before telling me she was going to sleep in which I bid her goodnight, two hours later I heard her heart slow down enough to let me know she was fast asleep as was Charlie, throwing on my leather jacket I jumped out the window and breath in picking up there scents and speeding deep into the windows I planned to have another word with those cold ones

When I arrived seconds later I was actually impressed with there home it was large four stories with glass on every inch with metal wooding holding it together deep inside the woods they we're smart staying far away from humans, I listened and all of them we're inside all together there was seven, a older women who I'm guessing played mommy the doctor, and the rest

Choosing to make an entrance memorable I sped threw the house silently until I reached the second level where they all where doing different activities, the mother and father vampire where reading together, Alice and Rosalie where talking about shopping trips, Emmett and Jasper where playing x-box and Edward the piano

Before anyone could blink or notice my presence I already grabbed Jasper and threw him into the glass wall in the house getting gasp from everyone as they stood seeing me there eyes flashing yellow and fangs growling as Jasper stood blinking in surprise and taking me in I charged and grabbed him throwing him into the piano watching as he smashed to pieces

"WHAT PART OF STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER DID I NOT MAKE CLEAR? EDWARD YOU WE'RE NAUGHTY NOT INFORMING THE RULE APPLIED NOT JUST TO YOU" I roared the glass shook well everyone stood in shock afraid to move I could smell the fear there was lots, Jasper was groaning in pain trying to stand but kept his golden surprised eyes on me

"I don't plan to hurt Bella" Jasper moaned now standing brushing glass off his torn clothing I rolled my eyes returning to normal as I grabbed him by the throat and held him above my head hearing his skin crackle and him growling in pain, his hands trying to pry mine off his neck

"Please, please don't hurt him" I heard multiple voices scream but I was too angry to listen, I tightened my grip more

"I promised I'd kill you're brother if he came near my sister again, you I'll give a choice to a painful choice you'll only have at least 48 hours to come up with an answer to stay away or die the most agonizing death more painful then going threw you pathetic change" He didn't say anything my guess he was challenging me in which I smirked in amusement

"This is gonna be painful don't scream" I dropped him to the ground then leaned down fast and bit into his neck hard hearing him scream in agony as I pushed my werewolf venom into his marble skin until I pulled away wiping my mouth him looking up at me in pain if he could cry he would the rest moved around him now watching me weary

"I'm not a monster like you're thinking, I'm protecting my family…You have 48 hours Jasper before you die, first come the hallucinations then the urge to kill anything in sight reliving all those past memories so painful, then the wanting to kill yourself to put a end to the pain this my final warning all of you stay away" I finished with a glare which made them skin into the floor further before I sped out heading straight to Seattle for a bite to eat

**Bella PVO**

Nik had slept in this morning and Charlie said to let her be that she seemed so tired lately and he was worried she was coming down with something, I had to hide my snicker Nik never got sick it was impossible so I left heading to school as I was driving down the muddy roads my passenger door opened and I screamed when Alice Cullen was now sitting in my truck I swerved onto the side the road in fright how did she do that.?

"Alice, um how did you…what are you doing?" I started slurring my words in fright and surprise my heart was pounding in my chest as I breathed deeply trying to settle down when I finally looked at her she looked so sad and broken…

"Alice are you—"

"You're sister poisoned my brother" She whispered I sat gasping in surprise at her confession

"But how"

"We're vampires Bella, different kind not like you're sister is if that is what she is" Her statement threw me for a loop I knew there was something different about the Cullen's since Edward saved me but vampires? they seemed nothing like Nik or her kinds species from what I seen and told

"We don't eat human food, we don't sleep, we're our bodies are freezing cold, going into the sun makes our skin sparkle like diamonds our eyes are golden cause we feed from animals we're basically vegetarians but if we feed from humans we'll have red eyes and our kind sometimes are gifted with powers I can see the future, Emmett's gifted in strength, Edward can read anyones mind expect yours and you're sisters, Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions" I just stared her in amazement and all information she just told me

"Are you more powerful then Nik?" I asked in a whisper she shook her head a look puzzled showed on her pale face

"No she's more stronger then anything we've come across, All Carlisle could guess was she was a different species of vampire that's been around for thousands of years even before our kind please Bella tell me anything" She pleaded I wanted to help I did but I couldn't as much as I was angry at Nik for doing this I knew she was trying to protect me keep me safe and it all added up now, why Edward started to stay away why Mr Tanner switched us suddenly in biology and when I told her about Jasper she felt she had to protect me again by hurting Jasper I sighed shaking my head looking up at her pleading eyes

"I can't tell you anything Alice I'm sorry as much as I am angry, Nik is my sister she may not be by blood but she's my family and I can't betray her but I will help you" She looked so lost "Where do you live?" She didn't fight me just sat back and gave me the directions


	7. Twilight-For Bella

**Yes I choose Jasper, I always felt he and Bella could of connected better together then her and Edward, Alice and Edward we're more suited for each other in my option….There characters backgrounds will not change what so ever just there roles but you'll have to find out what I mean by that…enjoy keep reviewing **

**Lets meet Peter early shall we? Also no Charlotte in this story she did die in the newborn wars and never mated with Peter, Jasper only let Peter run, only for him to return for Jasper years later now on with the next chapter…**

**dollface. 24xo**

**Jasper PVO**

The pain was becoming worse I was even sweating how is this possible, I kept reliving memories I thought we're really happening over again and the hunger was building more and more by the minute, hour. After Nik had bitten me, Carlisle tired everything to heal me and figure out what she had down but came back with nothing he was so puzzled, Alice said my future was slowly disappearing. Around first break of dawn there was a knock at the door in which Esme answered

When she returned I was surprised who was here there stood next to her my best friend, my brother Peter who I changed back in the 1800's when I was with Maria he was my Captain when Maria had planned to have him killed I let him go telling him never come back but he did come back 50 years later I lived with him after that for more years until I left and met Alice and then Carlisle took us in

"Peter what are you doing here" I rasped out my voice wasn't as angelic as usually sounded right now I was laying on the couch surrounded by the family as I would groan and moan every so often had my forehead and neck patted down with a cloth to wipe the sweat that came from nowhere I looked like a mess from what Emmett reminded me every few minutes, he just walked further into the room and sat down across from me

"You're my brother why wouldn't I be here, just hang in there it's gonna be okay?" He whispered I shut my eyes tightly moaning as more pain spread threw my body the bite had spread from my neck to my chest it was pulsing and green infected like, Carlisle never seen anything like this in all his 350 years

"How do you know, did you're gift tell you" Esme pleaded she been sobbing most the night away begging god to save her son

"No it hasn't told me anything expect Jasper needed me" Peter whispered running his finger threw his short shaggy blonde hair his blood red eyes full of worry, my hunger became so bad Carlisle had to feed me from the blood bags he stolen from the hospital to keep me from going on killing spree since animal blood wasn't doing anything to control me no matter how much I drank

"Alice went to speak to Bella, she would know what Nikoline is and what she did to Jasper and maybe way to save him" Edward informed Peter who nodded as he then explained the encounters we'd had with the oldest Swan sister or Mikaelson since we found out she kept her birth name over taking Bella's, all we knew was she was adopted by Charlie and Renee Swan when she was four and been with Bella ever since nothing more let alone who her real parents were or even their names

"She sounds pretty bad ass" Peter joked which made me laugh as it was true I never had anyone be able to overpower me before and I was impressed if she could get past me wanting to pursue a relationship with her sister we could be good friends, the sound of a roaring truck pulling into the driveway turned our attention to the sounds of two peoples footsteps and one rapidly heart beating

"It's Alice, she brought Bella" Edward informed us once again, as Alice walked in smiling at Peter giving him a hug, and Bella stood there in shock at what she saw she walked further into the room taking in my appearance gasping even letting a tear fall

"I'm so sorry Jasper, I'm this is all my fault…she, she wouldn't do this without reason..I will I'll fix this" She then took my hand holding as tight as her strength could I returned her squeeze trying to see past her blurry figure at rest the family who silently

"Bella, what is you're sister" Carlisle asked, Bella bit her lip shaking her head looking at us pleading

"I can't give you a lot of information I promised and I won't betray her, all I can tell you is Jasper will die" They all grew saddened I could feel it, Bella felt guilty I understood I wouldn't betray my siblings if it was me either "There is a cure though" She whispered which made all heads snap to her

"What is it" Alice pleaded whimpering softly

"Nik is the cure" She breathed out before pulling out her cell phone it rang few times before a familiar british accent answered

"_Calling during school very naughty little sister" _

"Nik, I'm at the Cullen's" Was all Bella got out before there was a dial tone, only 50 seconds later we we're joined by Nik's presence as she pulled Bella behind her crouching in protective stand in front of her growling at us making everyone step back holding hands in surrender

"Nik, please Nik look at Jasper he's dying" Bella pleaded in screams over her sister's growling "I know you we're trying to protect me and I love you for it but, but he won't hurt me" Nik stood from her crouch slowly keeping her eyes on us as she spoke to Bella

"How do you know he won't there kinds blood lust it more powerful then my own Bella"

"I can feel it, I trust Jasper I trust them all and I wanna get to know them and I'm asking you as my sister to trust me you don't have to them but what about me have I ever given you a reason not to put all your faith in me so I'm asking you as you're sister please" Nik slowly turned to face Bella eyes softened as Bella cried wiping her tears with her coats shelves

"Save Jasper" She whispered I watched as Nik stepped closer to Bella and started wiping her tears with her thumbs and cupping her face looking deep into her eyes

"This is what you want?" It was like they we're having a silent conversation in there heads with each other and I could tell Edward wished he could hear there thoughts it made me want laugh at his frustrated looks

"Yes it's what I want" Bella said firmly and her emotions we're nothing but truthful which made me smile, Nik just nodded

"Ok" Then she turned to look at us all before walking towards me and sat at my feet pulling the blanket that was covering me to look at my bite, I was ashamed at the bite marks all across my skin from the newborns I trained and Bella seeing them but put up a good poker face

"I suppose you're lucky I came when I did another hour you'd be dead" She whispered looking into my eyes I couldn't turn away it's like she was hypnotizing me

"You will never ever try to attack, or feed from Bella you'll protect her no matter what and if you hurt her I will kill you slowly and painfully more then this bite" I didn't even know I was repeating everything she said but the looks from the family was pure shock and horror at what this girl could do

She then brought her arm around my shoulder helping me lean up against her as everyone watched her face transform her eyes turned bright yellow not gold like ours yellow, and little black veins appeared under her eyelids and her mouth opened showing us sharp fangs as she bit into the palm of her hand and blood drew we all breathed it in and it smelled mouth watering she brought it to my face

"Drink it" She grinned before squeezing her hand into a fist directly onto my lips the blood pooled around them making me open my mouth to not waste any and I savoured every drop and moaned at the taste closing my eyes letting myself get lost in the feeling over my body healing and the taste of this girls blood before I was ready she pulled away licking her hand I watched as he headed before my eyes and looked down my body it was healed compelty, she laid me back down slowly her eyes never leaving mine reminding me silently of her threat, before she pulled away and stood up backing away as Carlisle took her place and looked me over

"It's like you we're never injured it's amazing remarkable, dose you're blood heal anything?" He turned when he heard no response only to see Nik and Bella we're both gone only hearing the roar of the truck speeding out the driveway leaving dust behind, leaving us all thinking same thing what was **Nikoline Mikaelson?**

**Hope you enjoyed xoxo..**


	8. Twilight-Apoligizing Is Hard

**Nikoline PVO**

"Thank you for saving Jasper" That was the first thing Bella has said to me in almost four days, I looked up from my drawing in my lap to see her sitting next to me on the couch she looked happy but her eyes showed sadness and we're glossy I put my art book on the coffee table opening my arms for her and she jumped into them right away I petted down her hair like my mom always did for me when I was sad god I missed her so much I shut my eyes tightly and let some tears fall for her

"I'm sorry for what I did, I just wanted to protect you Bells I guess I should of asked how you felt about everything before I made a choice for you" She sniffled in my arms before pulling away wiping her eyes furiously they we're red and swollen

"Yeah you should of but I forgive you, cause I know you love me and just wanna keep me safe but I have make my own mistakes and learn from them Nik, I'm not saying I wanna give up my life I just wanna be with the Cullen's too and Jasper" She whispered the last part I sighed nodding

"Ok I'll respect that" She smiled before telling me she was beat and was going to go to bed I replied I be going soon when I heard her bedroom door shut I sped out the door quickly I needed to speak with the Cullen's this time not rushing in guns blazing

Here I was standing here like an idiot just knock _Nik! You are Nikoline Kolfin Mikaelson now knock!_ My inner self screamed I raised my hand and softly knocked on the wooden door within few seconds the door opened there stood Dr Cullen he smiled warmly at me and I sighed

"May I come in and speak with you and you're family"

"Of course come in" He stepped aside as I walked in closing the door I followed him to the second level into the living room everyone was just sitting around doing there own thing the windows we're repaired already and the piano was replaced the vampire I never met when I healed Jasper was still here, Carlisle walked over sitting next to his wife as everyone looked me as I stood in the middle the room I sighed

"I'm not good with apologizing at all period, but I was wrong to be quick to judge you Jasper and assuming you we're gonna eat my sister" He rolled his eyes but smiled "Edward you we're creepy as fuck so you can't blame me for wanting keep you away from my sister" He looked me shocked mumbling he wasn't creepy getting looks from rest that he can be sometimes "I had no trust for you after looking into you're pasts at all but some of you gone threw real battles and I'm sorry for the things that happened to you" I looked directly at Rosalie when I said that "I promise I will not tell Bella any you're pasts thats you're business we all like keep our skeletons in our closets and I'd like to try and move past my mistakes and behaviour and get along with you all for Bella's sake but I have rules" They all looked at each smiling and nodding

"What's the rules" Carlisle asked

"1. I will not be Alice's barbie doll, 2. No hugging I'm not huge hugger I don't even like being touched often I like my personal bubble, 3. You respect anything Bella dose not agree to like over the top events or presents when she asks you not she may not be able stand up for herself but I will and I won't let her be walked over 4. If I ever feel you're a danger to her I'll take you're memories no if ands or buts, in return for these terms I'll tell you parts of my story I am comfortable sharing agreed?" I held my hand out for Carlisle as he looked around getting nods from everyone but huge pout from Alice she agreed and shook my hand

"Agreed please tell us" I sighed before looking at the unknown vampire he was handsome blonde short shaggy hair, red eyes lean musclier body about as tall as Jasper he was very good looking dressed in low rises jeans a flannel shirt with cowboy boots he pulled it off "Oh this is Peter Whitlock he old friend of Jasper's" I nodded

"The Captain yes I know I read every background, even friends backgrounds had to cover my bases" He looked me in surprise I took a seat in the chair Esme as she introduced herself set out for me

"I'm a born hybrid, half vampire-half werewolf" They looked in bewilderment "My birth mother is a vampire and my father is a hybrid as well the reason I was even born was a miracle since my mother should not been able have children after becoming a vampire but my father still was able to cause his werewolf side which is what made it possible, I lived and grew with them for, four years my life I loved them to death and they me but my father was very important man and had lots of enemies and for my safety they gave me up promising to come back that was almost fourteen years ago" The women looked me with such sympathy "My father is Klaus, thee original hybrid"

Then it went silent all eyes we're bulged out almost ready to fall out there heads I expected this reaction, any supernatural being knew who the originals we're more importantly my father and we're all frightened of them, I gave them my father's smirk to make more words more true I finally chuckled drawing there attention back to me as I was leaned back arms folded across my chest

"I'm guessing you heard of him, then I'm guessing you understand why they had to give me away they we're protecting me and yes before you ask I do turn into a wolf that's how I poisoned Jasper with the venom from my wolf side I can change at will instead of the full moon as can my father, the sun dose not bother me and nothing can kill me I'm truly immortal rip my heart out it grows back, my head can't be ripped off before you ask as well, sure staking can kill me for short period or snapping my neck but I'll come back and it's a bitch" I chuckled with a smirk

"Now I'm gonna ask you keep this information to yourselves I will tell you more if I feel comfortable or trust you, I'm sorry again Jasper for what I did" He nodded shaking my hand in which I grinned before turning on my heel ready to left them to there thoughts


	9. Twilight-Baseball

**This story almost close to the ending for Twilight, then New Moon can't wait for Nik's love action ;)**

**xoxo**

**Bella PVO**

It's been two months since Nik healed Jasper, and officially month in half since Jasper and I went public with our relationship in that time so much has happened

Nik started searching for her birth parents she couldn't wait anymore was all she told me, I worried of her leaving me but she promised she would never leave me without reason, everyone at school was shocked to see me having lunch with the Cullen's and being with Jasper some started a rumour I stole him from Alice but now Alice has turned to Edward which was apparently was a long time coming Esme had told me one night when I was invited for dinner

Charlie noticed how happy I been and how I danced around the house when cooking and singing in the shower it made him happy, I just hoped he'd be happy when I told him reason was Jasper cause I was hopelessly and undyingly in love with Japer Hale

The Cullen's had gotten along with Nik really well her and Jasper had a lot in common and she never missed a chance to show Rosalie she was not Queen B or that Alice had no say in what she wore and Emmett loved having wrestling buddy but always became very angry over fact he always lost, Esme tired to show motherly feelings towards Nik where it got so bad she almost ripped out Esme's heart I sat her down and explained she never liked when my mom or dad showed her those type of parental feelings either that she felt she was replacing her parents Esme of course understood and apologized many times only get a shrug, Carlisle wanted to experiment on Nik you could say he wanted to take blood samples and figure how her blood could heal and use it to save people he couldn't, but after being warned how dangerous it could be he never asked again

I now been sitting here on the couch for hour after reading text from Jasper he invited me to come on a outing with his family in which I agreed never less, Nik was not home she was out in Seattle buying new clothes to replace some of the ones that gotten torn during the last few full moons she's been going wolf more often to help with her anger, I finally gave up and got up walking into the kitchen Charlie was sitting at the table cleaning his rifle I pulled out a fresh beer sitting it in front of him and spoke

"I have a date with Jasper Hale" He suddenly stops and looks like he's having an aneurysm blinking in surprise as I wait for him to speak

"He's too old for you" I roll my eyes typical dad response

"He's only year older, same age as Nik a senior and I thought you liked the Cullen's?" He shrugged and I can tell he's struggling trying to find a good reason as to why I can't go or I'm too young

"And I thought you weren't interested in any of the boys in town" I sighed

"Jasper doesn't live 'in town' and it's in the early stage and—whatever he's outside right now" Might well get it over with, and do what Nik would say just rip the band-aid off quickly if she was here she'd find entertainment in this

"Now? He's out there?"

"He wants to meet you, Officially" I smiled ducking my head knowing my face is bright red as he shakes his head

"Good" Then he cocks his rifle in mock-seriousness I want to laugh knowing that wouldn't hurt Jasper

"Be nice okay? He's…important" I plead he gives me a reassuring nod and waves his hand wildly, I walk to the door opening it up to find Jasper in a baseball shirt and black tight jeans with his blonde curls tucked under ball cap looking all kinds of good I blushed even redder when he smirks after I'm caught checking him out, I just grab his hand leading him to where Charlie is waiting

"Chief Swan, I wanted to formally introduce myself I'm Jasper" He extended his hand as Charlie just stared for few seconds before taking it and grunts an 'hello'

"I won't keep Bella out late tonight, We're just going to go play baseball with my family" Charlie raises an eyebrow in disbelief knowing I'm not a sports girl more up Nik's alley

"Bella's gonna play baseball?" He asks slowly

"Yes sir, that's the plan"

"Well, more power to you, I guess that's more up Nikoline's alley though you should invite her Bells" I can tell he's pleading knowing if he sent Nik she'd keep an eye on me I roll my eyes

"She went to Seattle remember" He grunts knowing I've won, Jasper I can tell is sending some 'resurrance' to Charlie as I can feel in following threw me as well

"She'll be safe with me sir, I promise" As Jasper headed for the door I was stopped by Charlie pulling me back whispering waving his hand in mock

"You got that pepper spray" I roll my eyes

"Dad" I say harshly but nod either way walking out the door joining Jasper in Emmett's huge jeep, Jasper looks at her smirking

"If only I could read his mind he'd be thinking 'I should send her to all girls school' I should brought Edward he could confirm it" I laugh

"It be unfair reading his mind" I notice another baseball cap and ask question I been dying to know "And since when do vampires like baseball"

"It's the American pastime, plus there's a thunderstorm coming it's the only time we can play, you'll see why"

I can see storm clouds gathering in the sky as we pull up in the jeep to the middle of a large field, I take in my surroundings it's very beautiful and I can see most Cullen's goofing around and in baseball gear makes me feel underdressed somewhat, as Jasper helps me put on my baseball cap and gives me a small peak on the cheek I see Esme and Emmett heading our way

"Good thing you're here we need a umpire" Esme smiles pulling me into her side as Jasper joins the rest the family

"She thinks we cheat" Emmett sends me a crooked-grin as Esme smiles

"I know you cheat, call em as you see em Bella" I nod and watch as Alice takes her place at the made pitcher's mound

"It's time" She smiles as a big deep rumble of thunder shakes the forest, and it's extraordinary, As I stay next to Esme who plays catcher, Alice pitches with lightning-fast speed and Edward and Emmett take positions in the outfield, I watch as Rosalie smashes the ball with the aluminum bat and it cracks like thunder from the force her strength and is soon followed by real thunder I turn to Esme and grin

"Now I get why you need the thunder" As the ball shoots like a meteor deep into the forest, rocketing through the trees, Edward disappears after it

"That's gotta be a home run" Esme just smiles giving me a nudge

"Edward's very fast" Rosalie starts to dart around the bases, almost a blur when Edward races out of the forest with the ball and whips it to the home plate and Esme catches it before my eyes a millisecond before Rosalie slides in

"Your out?" I say nervously watching Esme nod in approval and amazed I caught on, As Rosalie stand she glares at me enough to make my breathing slow

"Babe just a game" Emmett howls at her as she pushes by me as Carlisle takes his hit into the sky and Edward and Emmett both race for the catch, diving at least 15 feet and colliding with such might that it sounds like enormous boulders falling, they miss the ball and fall to there feet laughing well Carlisle makes it home safe, next up is Jasper who take a might swing and the ball goes deep into the forest but before Edward can can catch it, Alice suddenly gasps

"STOP! I didn't see them" Suddenly everyone is surrounding me and Jasper is holding me protectively to his side

"They're traveling so quickly" Alice rushes out fast and I'm completely lost on what's going on

"You said they left the county" Rosalie muttered next to Emmett I'm about to ask what's going on when Alice answers

"They did, but then they heard us.." She then looks at Jasper "And changed their minds" I can hear Jasper's deep growl as he turns to me his eyes are pitch black but not of thirst, rage

"Put your hair down" I follow his insurrections quickly letting my hair fall down

"Like that'll help, I could smell her from across the field" Her comment is ignored as Jasper arranges my hair in a way to hide my neck

"I shouldn't have brought you here, I'm so sorry" He whispers painfully

"Why" I ask but then there all snapping there heads to the edge of the forest, there's a faint rustle and then a blonde man with a pony tail and leather jacket, a black skinned corn rolled haired man next to him and finally a fiery curly red headed women I notice there all bare foot, and have deep burgundy eyes as the dark skinned man holds out the baseball Jasper just pitched between his fingers laughing

"I believe this belongs to you" He then tosses the ball but lighting fast before my eyes to Carlisle who catches it with ease, and smiles politely

"Thank you"

"Could you use three more players?"

"Of course" He nods pointing to himself

"I'm Laurent" He then points to the red headed women who's smirking "This is Victoria" Then the blonde man who's watching all us very carefully "And James" The way his eyes trail on us makes my stomach wanna vomit

"Would you like to bat first?" Carlisle asks as Laurent picks up a bat, and the Cullen's start to take the field slowly

"I'm the one with wicked curve ball" Victoria smirks as she catches the ball and everyone shares a laugh, as the wind picks up my hair blows and I can see James breath in the scent looking straight at me

"You brought a snack" Now everyone is crouching in front of me and the other three towards us, but Laurent raises slowly in surrender

"A human"

"The girl is with us"

"We won't harm her" Laurent trying to defuse the situation

"Just try" Emmett growls he's always itching for a fight

"I think it best if you leave" Carlisle suggests

"Yes, I can see the game is over, we'll go now…James?" James eyes don't leave Jasper's though, Laurent puts a hand on James shoulder and finally, James backs into the woods with his cohorts, disappearing, and once there gone everyone starts gathering up the bats and everything

"Get Bella out of here, we'll follow them" Carlisle instructs, Edward then steps up

"I saw into his mind James is a tracker the hunt is his obsession, and Jasper's reaction set him off" Jasper just growls picks me up throwing me into the jeep speeding away talking to himself so quietly I can't hear him

"The first place he'll go is your house, he'll track your scent there" I blink him in shock and horrified of what's happening maybe Nik was right I shouldn't got brought into this life

"What! Charlie's there he's in danger because of me, Because of us" I yell

"Nikoline can protect Charlie, we'll lead the racker away from Charlie still though…somehow" Jasper replies more calmly


	10. Twilight-Running

**Bella PVO**

When we had everything planned out I stormed into the house seeing Charlie laying on the couch watching a baseball game on TV, I started putting on tears and seeing Jasper playing his part acting devastated

"I said, leave me alone!" I yell

"Bella, don't do this just think about it, please"

"Get out! It's over Jasper" I yell and slam the door in his face, I can see Charlie has risen and looks baffled and concerned

"Bella? What happened?" I run my fingers threw my hair replaying same message in my head _I can do this, I can do this, I'm so sorry dad please don't hate me.._

"I have to get out of this place, Out of Forks I'm leaving. Now" I then run upstairs hearing Charlie hurry after me, as I slam my bedroom door I can see Jasper already in my bedroom pulling things from my drawers and shoving them into a duffle faster than I ever could of, I just lean against the door shutting my eyes tightly

"I can't hurt him" I whisper painfully, Jasper just gives me a look of sorrow mouthing that I have to, then there's a knock this is agony

"Bells, did he hurt you?"

"No, dad"

"Then what? Did he break up with you?"

"I broke up with him"

"I thought you liked him?"

"That's why I have to leave, I don't want this I want to go home"

"I'll be in the truck" Jasper whispers before jumping out the window, I gather my strength to continue my performance, I open the door to reveal Charlie walking past him carrying my duffle and truck keys charging down the stairs

"How about I call you're sister and you talk it out with her" I want to badly yes!, I want to call Nik I want my big sister to make everything okay like she always dose but I can't I have to stop always getting my sister to fix my problems

"No I don't wanna see her either" He blinks in shock he knows how close I am to Nik that I'd choose her to talk to before him or Renee any-day

"Your mother's not even in Phoenix"

"She'll come home, I'll call her from the road"

"You can't drive home now, I'll take you to the airport in the morning wait for Nik to come home talk to her"

"I want to drive I need time to think, I'll pull into a motel in a few hours I promise" I head for the front door pausing when Charlie blocks it

"Bells, I know I'm not around much for you and Nik, but I can change that we can do more things together" I take a deep breath hating myself more for what I'm about to do I can feel the tears build up

"Like watch more baseball on the flat screen? Or go to the coffee shop? Same people, same steak, same berry cobbler every night? That's you and Nik dad you guys are okay with that but not me" I can see that I hurt him deep as he lets his arm that was blocking the door fall slowly his head down

"Bella…I just got you back" He whispers broken like _I hate myself_

"And if I don't get out now, I'm going to be stuck here like mom did" He looks up stunned at my words I've broken his heart I can see it I take the advantage of his shock and rush out the door towards my truck as the tears fall, I rush out the driveway and down the road going past speed limit, wiping my tears away when Jasper appears at my door opening it

"He'll forgive you" He whispers and switches places with me allowing him to drive, so I slump against the window well he places a gentle hand on my knee

"His face…I said the same words my mother used when she left him"

"It was only way he'd let you go" As he speeds up faster I shake my head

"You're dad's safe now Bella, the tracker is following us" That's a relief suddenly there's a loud boom and a dark figure leaps onto the bed of my truck and I let out a scream

"It's alright it's just Emmett, Alice and Edward are in the car behind us" I catch my breath, I know it's killing Jasper to see me so frightened I just stare out the window watching as we pass tree's upon tree's as we pass more of the town I can catch glimpse of Mike, Jessica, Eric and Angela laughing and flirting all innocent and hopeful it makes me jealous somewhat

When we arrived at the Cullen house Jasper, Alice, Edward and Emmett rush me from the truck to the house but freeze when the door opens as Laurent is about to exit, Jasper and Emmett take defensive positions in front of me quickly, but stop when Carlisle appears holding his arm out in surrender to stand down

"He came to warn us, About James"

"I've grown tired of his games but he's got unparalleled senses, Absolutely lethal I've never seen anything like him in three hundred years…And the woman Victoria will back him don't underestimate her" They all nod in thanks as he looks at Jasper and me apologetic

"I'm truly sorry for what's been unleashed here" And then he moves off disappearing into the woods, I'm then pushed into the garage where Esme is running around packing things and Rosalie is sitting there examining her nails really dose she hate me that much? Looking at the cars I know Nik would be jealous a Mercedes, Sedan a SUV and BMW thinking of my sister gave me a painful hint of guilt I should call her but I don't….

Finally Rosalie starts to spring into action, opening cupboards for supplies-cell phones, extra batteries, maps, portable GPS units, change of clothes, cans of gasoline etc, As they load up the vehicles Jasper speaks

"I've had to fight our kind before we're hard to kill"

"But not impossible, we'll tear him up" Edward adds on

"We'll rip him apart with our hands, then burn the pieces" Emmett voice full of venom at the thought and grins knowing he'll get to fight

"I don't relish killing another creature even a sadistic one like James" Carlisle orders

"If he doesn't get to one of us first" Rosalie adds, I shake my head horrified all theses words and ideas

"This is insane, you can't put yourselves in danger like this for me" I voice out

"Too late" Rosalie mutters I send a glare but there not affective as the one Jasper shoots as he grabs two sets of keys off the hook, throwing one set lighting fast to Carlisle

"I'll run Bella south, while you lead the tracker away"

"No Jasper, the tracker thinks you won't leave Bella, He'll follow you" Carlisle states as Alice skips over looking at Jasper

"I'll go with Bella, Edward and I will drive her south" She looks into his eyes when she finishes "I'll keep her safe Jas" He looks at me then nods to her in agreement and surrenders his keys to Edward and opens the duffle he packed of my clothing pulling out some jackets tossing them to Rosalie and Esme

"Esme, Rosalie put these on so the tracker will pick up Bella's scent" As he throws it to Rosalie she looks at it and drops it looking so put out as Edward puts me in the backset of the Mercedes

"Why should I? What is she to me? Just a danger you've inflicted on us" Carlisle turns to look her in shock and is appalled picking up the jacket handing it to her

"Rosalie, Bella is with Jasper she's a part of this family now and we protect our family" She growls put dose as she's told putting my jacket on not before I hear Jasper worn her about how not nice Nik's bites can be which makes her stiffen and follow along, Esme then hits the door opener and the massive metal doors roll open, Carlisle squeezes Jasper's shoulder before he and Esme climb into the SUV and everyone finishes loading up and are now climbing into the cars and Jasper walks over to my open window

"If any of you get hurt because of me" I start but he shakes his head grabbing my hand

"We won't, there are five of us, two of them when it's done I'll come get you" He pulls me closer looking deep into my eyes like he's searching into my soul "You're my life now" Then he kisses me lightly on the lips

"I want Nik" I whisper he nods in understanding before Edward peels out the garage and we speed down the road not before turning around to catch a glimpse of Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett going opposite way, I lean back closing my eyes trying to make my thoughts silent

**Is Nik gonna come to the recuse?….**


	11. Twilight-Near Death

**Thoughts are in Bold/Italic **

**Bella PVO**

We made it to Phoenix by dawn the next morning we pulled into a fancy four star hotel letting me sleep few more hours, when I woke around dinner time I checked seeing my mom still had not returned my four messages, I walked into the living room area where Edward and Alice where sitting holding hands looking up they smiled as I walked in further seeing the food on the table I smiled thanking them

Once I finished my turkey club sandwich and salad, I picked up my phone again I started scrolling threw my contacts stopping by _Nik _I sighed sadly I should call her Charlie probably did the minute I drove away she's going to be angry, betrayed, hurt

I left her without word, I was in trouble and I didn't call her I didn't ask for her help I took help from people I've only known for few months even if they we're family now or not, to her I was her only family since rest of her's was gone

"I know you want to call her Bella, and you should she's you're sister and we all love her scared of her but love her" I smiled shaking my head putting my phone back in my pocket

"No she's be upset I didn't call from the beginning" She just nodded then she had a blank face looking ahead I looked Edward who looked full of concern

"The tracker, he just changed course" Edward whispered quickly setting a pad of paper and pencil in front of her as she starts drawing out what she's seeing

"Where will it take him Alice?" Edward questions I look him silently asking if he can see getting a shake of the head that he can't she's blocking him

"Mirrors, It's a room of mirrors" She draws faster at hyper speed, closing her eyes trying to see it clearly from her facial expressions

"How do the visions work? Jasper said they weren't always certain?"

"She sees the course people are on, while they're on it, If they change their minds, the visions change" I sigh looking over Alice shoulder at the drawing it's not as amazing as Nik draws but not bad it's dark and I recognize it

"So the course James is on now will lead him to..a old ballet studio" Alice and Edward look at me in bewilderment

"You've been here?" Alice asks slowly I nod

"Ya, I don't know I used to take ballet lessons as a kid, The school had an arch like that?" I answer pointing to the drawing

"Was your school here in Phoenix?" Edward asks

"Yeah, around the corner from my house but I haven't been there in ten years"

"Do you have any reason to go now?"

"No, I hated that place" Alice and Edward then share a look trying to figure this out when a loud vibrating goes off making me jump in surprise pulling it out checking the ID I answer quickly exhaling in relief

"Jasper are you alright?" I ask nervously

"I'm coming to get you" He sighs "We lost the tracker the women is still in the area, Rosalie and Esme are protecting your father…Nik hasn't returned still" I shut my eyes tightly

"This is my fault, You warned me but I didn't think I just—" I am so full of guilt I can't finish my sentence and feel like smacking myself

"Bella, we're in too deep, we can't change how we feel"

"No..we can't, when will you get here?"

"In a couple hours then you and I will go somewhere together the others will keep hunting" Then his voice changes to something that sends shivers down my spine at the authority in it"Bella I swear to you I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe again" I feel my eyes start welling up after we say goodbye, Alice heads down to the lobby settling the bill while Edward handles loading up the car, I'm just packing the clothes from the trip when my phone rings again showing _Home _on the caller ID it's my mom I sigh answering nervously

"Mom, I'm so glad you got my—"

"Bella? Bella? Where are you?" My mom's panic voice interrupts me I shake my head

"Calm down mom, Everything is fine okay? I'll explain every—" I then hear rustling on the line as if my mom dropped it

"Mom? are you there?" I ask in worry but the voice that replies is not my mothers but cold and husky one that makes my heart race in fear

"Nice house, you have here not the best on the block but comfortable" I gasp for breath looking around for some kind answer or anything to figure out what to do

"I was prepared to wait for you but then mom came home after she received a very worried call from your dad, It all worked out quiet well" My eyes grow wide with fear he has my mother oh my god

"I must say, Forks High School doesn't protect its students privacy very well it was just too easy for Victoria to find your previous address" I am about to open my mouth when rustling happens again

"BELLA, BELLA" Mom's feared voice screams threw the phone again I shake my head stuttering out my words

"Don't, don't just leave my mother out of this she has nothing to do with it" I yell

"You're protective of her that's nice, you can still save her but you'll need to get away from your friends can you do that?"

"I don't know" I whisper

"It's your mothers life depends on it?"I wipe my tears

"Where?"

"How about you're old ballet studio and hurry or poor mommy will pay the price for that mistake" Then theres a dial tone I stuff my phone back in my pocket grabbing my jacket and flying out the room fastest I ever have and without falling, when I reach the lobby I scan for Edward and Alice and spot them outside under the porte cacher loading the Mercedes slipping past them quickly I hail down a taxi jumping in quickly giving the driver the address

_**I've never given much thought to how I would die, But dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go…**_

When we pull up its dark out already I climb out nervously paying the driver and watch as they leave me facing the deserted building I twirl the ring on my finger that my mother gave me nervously then reach into my jacket pocket pulling out the can pepper spray my dad gave me shaking it hearing it full I stuff it back in and move my feet inside

_**I can't bring myself to regret the decisions that brought me face to face with death…they also brought me to Jasper **_

I peer in the windows the blinds are drawn but the inside I can hear rustling around I slip inside looking around it's the exact same as when I was a kid but older and dusty with all the mirrors around it makes me nervous

"Bella, where are you?" I hear my mom I whirl around trying to find the source of her voice and follow it to the cleaning supply closet I throw the door open expecting find my mom but instead is a TV playing a video when I was a child in which I was hiding and Renee found me hiding cause no one liked me and I was a shit dancer, I hear laugher behind and spin around trying to locate James in the mirrors

"That's my favourite part. Stubborn child weren't you?" He laughs my face goes red with rage but also relief that he didn't have my mom after all

"She's not here" I whisper

"Sorry but you really made it too easy" In the mirror he sighs almost disappointed like, then he is next to me holding a video camera in my face

"So to make things more entertaining, I'm going to make a little film of our time together, Borrowed this from your house hope you don't mind" He smirks turning it on seeing the light go red "And….action" I push him out the way and run for the door

"Excellent an escape attempt" He cheered then he's in front of me smirking I freeze looking for a way out there isn't he'll catch me "It'll break Jasper's little heart" Then he leans in smelling my hair and touches my throat lightly I shake my head

"Jasper has nothing to do with this" I stutter trying to be brave he just smiles

"He will, his rage will make for more interesting sport than his feeble attempt to protect you" He's toying with me and is enjoying it I reach into my pocket feeling for the pepper spray and pull it out spraying it in his face and take his distraction and run hearing him growl loudly until he's in front of me again after he leaped over my head he looks amused and then flings me across the floor like a bowling ball and I smash hard into a mirrored column, As James captures it on film

"Beautiful, very visually dynamic I chose my stage well" He soon advances towards me, I feel my head pulling my hand back looking at the blood I stiffen in fear as he inhales the smell of it

"Still stubborn aren't you? Is that what makes you special because frankly I don't see it, too bad he didn't have the strength to turn you instead he kept you this fragile little human, it's cruel really" He flips on the camera again but the lens is coated with pepper spray as he tries to wipe it off "Well done! You succeeded in annoying me" As he throws the camera and then stomps on my shin I can hear and feel the bone snap and I scream in agony at how much it hurts holding my leg

"Tell Jasper how much it hurts, Tell him to avenge you" He screams holding the camera back in my face again

"No, Jasper don't" I yell I won't give him the satisfaction, James growls more angry then before and stands he opens to say something when he's thrown into the mirrors on the other side of the studio and a loud roar rings out threw the building I look up in blurry vision and it's Nik! She's here and she's crouched down in front of me in protective stand

"What the—" James asks in surprise taking my sister's appearance of her bright yellow eyes with black veins and sharp fangs as she growls louder speeding over and grabbing him then throwing him up in the ceiling like a rag doll hearing the biens crackle and break to the floor from his heavy weight in which he joins them to the floor still in shock and fear what's in front of him

"What are you? Who are—you?" He yells

"I'm her sister!" She growls angrily "As to what I am is you're grim reaper and I'm angry" She roars as they start fighting there's blurs around the room and crashes followed, I'm trying to stay awake but my vision it blurred I soon feel someone grabbing ahold of me opening my eyes it's Jasper, Carlisle, Edward and Emmett with Alice

Roars and growls can be heard I turn to see my sister is fighting James who's gotten over his shock and is trying to fight back but is loosing quickly for her being so fast and strong

"Emmett, Edward, Alice go help her" Carlisle orders as he looks over my injuries

"NO! He's mine!" Nik roars I see the three Cullen's stay back not wanting to upset my angry hybrid sister, she holding James throat above her head as his feet dangle and kick, tightening her grip his marble skin is crackling around her fingers and he's begging and whimpering in pain "Get the floor boards" Nik orders I see Edward and Emmett ripping up the floors and Alice is starting a fire as Nik rips off James head with one clean swipe of her hand his screams can be heard as she throws it in the burning fire and then rips his arms and legs throwing rest his body in watching it burn and the last his screams die down

"Bella can you hear me stay awake" Carlisle orders as Jasper's holding me whispering in my ear and trying to take my pain as his own, we're joined by the others and I'm stolen into someone else's arms looking up at ocean blue eyes, which soon turn yellow as she brings her wrist to her mouth biting down then putting it to my lips

"Drink it Bells do it" She begs I open my mouth grabbing her arm drinking her blood she's never healed me before so this is new she always said it was too dangerous and the odd thing her blood tastes not like blood but amazing I groan at the taste pulling tighter as she pets my hair as I drink when I've had enough she pulls away, and Carlisle steps in to examine my wounds in amazement

"Amazing…it's healed the bones the scraps on her face it's a miracle" I don't hear anymore after that all I remember is looking up at my sister and whispering

"I'm so sorry" Before everything goes black

**Nikoline the big sister to recuse, yes she killed James I couldn't let the Cullen's have the pleasure the question is Nik going to live up to her promise in telling the Cullen's to leave her sister again…**


End file.
